


Adaptation

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Creator-Creation relationship, Domestic, Drabble, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-22
Updated: 2006-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 21:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watari's girls make him breakfast. (Post-Kyoto)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adaptation

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lynndyre for the original image.

In the laboratory's kitchenette, the electric kettle boils to the snap of an automatic switch.

The penguin tips the kettle forward wedged between her flippers, spilling water into a mug topped by a funnel. Beside her, the toucan tilts her head and snaps up the funnel, dropping it in the nearby sink. The owl manoeuvres a spoon from the dish-rack into the mug, fluttering in tight revolutions.

Only then do they wake their father from the couch.

They don't mention the destruction outside the window; he doesn't mention the fire. Over his coffee, they discuss modifying the microwave for accessibility.


End file.
